Love Sucks!
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: A short two(or three) shot story about Kairi's Valentines Day. Second piece should be up later today.
1. Chapter 1

Love Sucks

I sigh, disappointment flooding my mind. The day was already over more than half over, yet I had gotten nothing.

No sweet smelling roses, indulgent chocolate hearts, or comforting bears holding red heart shaped pillows with cheesy messages of love stitched into them delivered. Not from my parents, not from my friends, and especially not from my crush.

I walk through the hall passing happy couples holding hands and kissing, muttering words of fallacious love to each other, only reminds me of the pain of being alone. I sigh yet again taking my usual seat in biology.

Biology bores me to death. I thump my head on the desk, and cover my face with my hands in a feeble attempt to block everything out.

"What's wrong, Kai?" My friend Namine asks, "You seem really down today."

I sigh yet again, moving my hair to be on my face, so the light won't enter my darkened cave. I squeeze my eyes shut and mumble, "That's what happens to people who are forever alone, not that you would know anything about that."

Namine and her long time boyfriend, Roxas had been together since around 2nd grade when Roxas first moved here. Throughout the years they've been on and off yet every time they'd break up with in hours they'd be found snogging each other in a darkened corner.

"Oh but honey, sweetie, baby cakes, honey booboo pie, ya'll know you can talk to me 'bout anything, 'k?" she says going into a terrible sounding Southern accent.

I giggle a bit, not at her accent but at her odd ways of trying to cheer me up.

Forty-five minutes don't pass very quickly when your anticipating for a knight in shining armor to whisk you away into the sunset upon his majestic steed. Or for someone to come in and at least give me a Valentine card. I don't care, I just want some sort of affection in any way, shape or form.

Around fifty thousand years later, or what seemed like it, the bell finally rings, signaling for everyone to be let out of this prison and go home. And everyone runs off to be with their Valentine. Except for little ol' lonely me.

I slowly pack up my things, stuff them into my backpack then swing my backpack on my back. I walk out the biology doors and continue my way to my locker hopping that in someway it had been magically decorated wit Valentine things of love in the forty-five agonizing minutes I had to endure in class, like everyone else's had been.

Surprise, surprise, it hadn't. I slump against the locker knocking my forehead against the cool metal.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I ask not bothering to look at who my tapper is.

"I, um, uh, I," The person sighs a nervous sigh, then takes a deep courageous breath, "Kairi, will you be my Valentine?" the person shakily asks as if I would reject him in an instant.

My head snaps up in shock as I hear the words I've longed to hear all day.

"Ah, um, Yes." I respond as light blush dusting over my porcelain cheeks.

Sora, my Valentine, as of half a minute ago, wasn't my long-time crush but that doesn't mean that I don't find him adorably cute.

"That's cool, " he says beaming at me, "Can I pick you up at 5:30?"

What? A Valentine AND a date? This is just getting better and better!

"Y-yes," I stutter. A cheese ball grin beginning to spread across my face.

**A/N: Well, this is part one of a two or possibly three shot. Hope you enjoy, and the second piece of this should be uploaded right after this goes up. **

**I have a question to ask of all of my beautiful or handsome or cute and cuddly Cookie Monsters. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will you be my Valentine?**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Struck

Hours after I got asked to be someone's Valentine and on a date; after the initial happiness and excitement wore off, I began to freak out intensely. I've never ever been on a date so I don't know what to do while on one. So I did the only logical idea that popped into my head to help me with this problem: call Namine.

I waited silently as I listened to her extremely catchy ring back tone. I think it was called Bad Girls Club by Flaming is Recovery or some weird band like that.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Um Namine, I have a-" I promptly get cut off, by her.

"No, stop it!-Slap- I'm on the phone!"

"Uh," I ask awkwardly, "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry, Roxas was just, STOP IT! Being Roxas ya know?"

"I can call later if you want…"

"No, no, just tell me what you need now."

"Um…I have a date-"

"EEEEEEE!" Namine overly excitedly squeals into the phone making me hold the phone out away from my ear since the phone made it excessively high pitched and loud, "I knew you'd get someone!"

"Yeah, but I..I don't know exactly what to do or expect on a date…"

"Stay right where you are! I'm on my way; you are home right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll be right there in two." and with that she hands up.

Roughly around seven minutes later Namine is back with what looks like an overnight bag. I she going to stay over?

"What's with all the stuff?" I ask.

"Well, you have to look good for tonight don't you? What time is he picking you up at?"

"5:30."

"Good, we have plenty of time to make you, the little blossom of a rose, into a full grown beautiful flower. Just, ya know, don't let him deflower you too easily."

I blush at the last statement and let Namine in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two hours later, my hair is crimped and curled, I feel like I have fifty layers of makeup on, and we are beginning to debate on what I should wear.

"I like the pink one."

"No. That looks too slutty. But the blue one is amazing."

"Do you want to look like an old lady?"

"…No…"

"Then no to the blue dress. You'd end up looking like the old version of Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle ."

"Eww."

"Exactly. And that's the reason why you should wear the pink one."

"I don't want someone to mistake me for a cheep hooker."

"You won't be."

"I will with my hair like this and my makeup like that."

"Ugh. Just wear pants."

"No. Sora just texted me and told me that I need a dress for where were going."

"Oh. My. God. You are just impossible aren't you?"

"Yes. What about this?" I ask, holding up a dress that I had never worn once in my life, since I had never had an occasion to wear it for. It was black with a low, yet modest, V-cut, see-through black straps, a white top and a pink velvet sash around the middle, which made a bow in the back.

"N- Holy hell, where'd you get that hot thing from?" Namine asks, her jaw literally dropping to the floor.

"Um…Ross." I answer shyly.

"Its perfect, I mean, look at it, its girly, yet not too girly. It has ruffles like the pink one, yet it doesn't scream out whore-"

"SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT IT LOOKS LIKE A HOOKER DRESS!"

"…As I was saying, it's modestly innocent, yet it gives off a sexy type vibe."

I blush a deep crimson red at the last comment.

"Oh, c'mon Kairi, like you haven't thought of that before! God, can you be any more prude? Your seventeen! Ugh. I swear.."

Its true that I am seventeen, but still. This was going to be my first date and I don't think first dates lead to intimacy. At least in the movies it doesn't…it's the third date where things get hot and heavy.

"Well…guess I better put it on." I say and Namine nods her head overly excited.

I walk into the my small and cramped bathroom and wiggle myself into the small dress. Everything went smoothly until…

"Um, Namine?"

"Yes, hon?"

"Could you come in here for a sec?" Muffled voice asks.

"Yeah, what's wron-" Namine stops mid-sentence as she opened the door, only to, what I assumed, fall on the floor in laughter.

My hands stuck up from the top of the dress, the piece meant for my chest on my head, slowly suffocating me and well…apparently my bosom had been a little to big to pull it over easily.

"Ahahaha, what, haha, did, hahaha, what ha-happened? Hahaha" She asks me barely being able to communicate through her bouts of laughter.

"I had been trying my hardest to pull on my dress from up to down but it well…as you can see I got stuck," I fume inside the dress when Namine didn't stop laughing, "Oh, no. don't mind me. My oxygen is slowly running out in here. I'm just perfectly fine."

I hear Namine sober up enough for me to feel a tug at the top of my dress, signifying that she was pulling it off me. With a rustle of the dress, I can see, and breath again.

"Thank you so much Namine, my saviour, my rescuer, my knight in shining armour!" I say as I hug her.

"You do know that you are never going to live this down right?"

I sigh. Namine helps me get into the dress this time around, pulling it up from the bottom. Then she goes to my back to tie my hot neon pink sash into a neat looking bow.

Namine takes a step back, admiring her work, and nodding her head in approval.

"You look spiffy alright, but something is missing. Like a little pizzazz and ka-pow!" My best friend looks around the room as if searching for the item that would make me look amazing.

We spent a few minutes in silence as Namine gets lost deep in concentration when she suddenly snaps her fingers.

She yells out, "Aha! I know what you are missing!" and takes off running to her bag that she had brought with her, and begins searching frantically in it muttering, "Where is it, I know I brought it…where is it…"

"What are you looking for?" I ask curiously.

"This!" She shouts out, holding up her prize, "In order to have a killer look, you first must need some killer shoes!"

They were beautiful. She held up some five and a half inch heels that had gems embedded in the shape of a crown at the back, flowers decorating the front and lace going up to the ankle.

An hour later of Namine teaching me the etiquettes of how to behave on a date, it was almost time for me to go.

**A/N: I have literally been listening to Knives and Pens for the last five hours. I know I said I would have this up like a day or two ago, but there was a party yesterday (and movie night with my cousins ^-^) and my parents attempted to do their taxes today but couldn't because they have to print their I have no idea what but it requires for me to have internet which I don't so yeah :S **

**Oh and the first and second chapters title was taken from Blood on The Dance Floor, and the next chapter (yes there's another one XD don't worry, it's the last, I promise) is going to be a Sum 41 song title.**

**The dress I described is actually the dress I wore for homecoming, and the heels were the ones I wore for my Quincenera.**

**Cookie to KittyKat1217- I'm not sure what you mean by "together together" but there was this one couple at my school like this. In second grade being together meant that you held hands, gave kisses on cheeks and would play "house" together (as in the girl being mommy and the boy daddy). I hope that answers your question ^-^;**


	3. Chapter 3

First Date

"Where is he, where is he, oh my god did he forget, do I look all right? Oh I feel like I'm going to throw up!" I ramble on as I pace back and forth chewing nails as I do so.

"Calm down, it's not 5:30 yet, you have like ten more minutes, he didn't forget, and you look amazing now stop chewing on your manicured nails! I spent hours doing those you know!"

I stop chewing my nails, sit on the couch over my hands and spread my legs to a comfortable position.

"Don't spread your legs, ladies cross their legs."

"…I'm not a lady…" I grumble crossing my arms over my chest.

"Right now in that dress you are. Don't cross your arms either."

"Yes mommy dear." I sigh exasperated.

The doorbell makes its familiar sound, but this time, in spite of its familiarity, it sends shivers down my spine and tingles in my stomach.

"Eek," I whisper scream and attempt to run out of the room before getting dragged back by Namine.

"Now, you are going to go open that door, great your date and act like a civilized higher-up lady for the rest of the evening. Understand?"

I nod silently at her bossiness, my voice suddenly lost.

"Good. I'm going to hide in your room then leave right after you answer that goddamned door!" and with that I am shoved in the direction of the door.

Mentally I freak out as I attempt to keep my outer self calm. My warm hand on the cool metal door handle opens the door slowly to reveal a nervous looking Sora.

He looks up and smiles a genuinely happy smile.

"Wow, you look…you look stunning!" Then he pulls out a single red rose from his back. "'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet,'" Sora quotes Shakespeare as he gives me the rose.

A light blush coats my pale face as he holds out his hand for me to take as he leads us to his car. His chivalrously opens the door to his car for me and drives to a posh restaurant.

XXXXTIME SKIP: AFTER DINNERXXXXXXX

"…that place looked expensive…." I start out.

"No, it wasn't….at least not if you know the right people," He says with a wink.

"May I ask where we are going?"

"No need to be so formal with me, and you'll know when we get there."

I nod my head and wonder where he's takeg me.

Maybe he's a murderer and is taking me into a forest to shoot me and leave me out there for all the wildlife to get rid of the evidence…or what if he's taking me to meet his parents to he can get their blessing so we can go to Las Vegas to get secretly eloped.

Arg, stahp over-imaginative mind, stahp giving me all these awkwardly weird scenarios!

The car comes to a slow stop.

"We're here," Sora beams as he gets out and opens the door for me.

The cool air blows around me and flutters my dress.

Sora begins to climb to the roof of his car.

"What are you doing?" I ask laughing a little at his complete randomness.

He puts his finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

"Will you tell me?"

He ponders that for a moment, "Only if you join me up here."

I gasp, "But I'm wearing a dress."

"Then I won't tell you my secret." He says giving me an innocently evil grin.

Just then my OCD kicks in and I desperately want to know what his secret it.

I won't give in to my nee to know. I am strong! I. Can. Do. This! I will resist this temptation! I am stubborn enough! I don't need to know this. I really don't need to know this. I really really really don't need to- Aw who the hell am I kidding?! I NEED to know this! It's a matter of life or death now!

"Fine!" I grumble, "Make room for me. I'm on my way up!"

He holds out his tan hand and I gratefully take it as I climb my way up.

"Now what?" I ask as I crisscross my legs, pulling my dress down so I don't look too trashy.

"Now…" I look at his face, "We lookup and enjoy."

I look at him questioningly, "Enjoy wh-"

I get silenced as he puts his finger to my lips.

"No talking or you'll miss it. Just look up."

So many questions run through my head, but I just ignore them. I look up to see what he means.

Nothing happens. The sky goes from a midnight purple color to a deep dark blue-purple mix. The stars are beginning to appear, one by one, as if someone has flipped a switch.

Still nothing happens. We sit in complete silence, only the sound of nature to keep us company. Sora is intensely watching the sky as if his life depended on it.

Then I see something. It's just a little movement out of the corner of my eye, but it's something. Then another movement catches the corner of my eye. And another, and another, until that is all that is happening. I stare straight up at the sky and see what only the corner of my eye was catching and gasp.

It's a meteor shower! The stars are swiftly shooting across the sky for mere seconds yet it feels like years. The meteors catch fire as they enter the hemisphere and burn up to be nothing more than just ashes and the reminder that they once were up in the midnight sky along with all the many other stars.

The beauty of it all is awe inspiring. I glance over at Sora and see him looking at me.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"I-how-its beautiful!" I grin, "How did you know this was going to happen tonight?"

"Oh ya know, Google can be a pretty amazing thing."

I giggle and smile at him. This night has been one of the most wonderful nights ever. I couldn't have made it any more perfect.

**A/N: Enjoy? Like? Review? Cookies? Lol I finaly finished it! Apologies for the mistakes but I had to type it out at the library in under ten minutes so :s meh for that. I also would like to deepyl apologiz for the long wait this took but I am apperantly In a band now. O.o weird but okay haha. Thanks for reading this ^-^**


End file.
